


Understandings

by totally4ryo



Series: Learning Aids [3]
Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after “Learning Aids” – and after whatever it was Dee and Ryo did when Dee got back from the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandings

Title: Understandings

Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: Just a couple of adult situations discussed between two men in a loving relationship.  
Spoilers: All 7 volumes  
Summary: Takes place after “Learning Aids” – and after whatever it was Dee and Ryo did when Dee got back from the store.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own FAKE. Dee, Ryo and the other FAKE characters are the genius of Sanami Matoh.

 

 

Understandings

 

Dee sat on the edge of the bed while Ryo took a shower, his eyes on the book resting on the bed.

When Ryo entered the room, he looked over to Dee. “Your turn, Dee,” he stated.

“You just want to get me out of here so you can put your ‘things’ in their new hiding place,” Dee remarked with a smirk.

Ryo blushed for a response, looking down.

“C’mon, Ryo,” Dee cajoled. “I can see putting them out of Bikky’s sight, but I already know about them. Why hide them from me?”

Ryo shrugged and turned away from Dee as he started to dress. “Because… my notes,” he replied, barely above a mumble. “I’d like to keep them private. It’s embarrassing knowing you’ll be reading them.”

“Yeah well, imagine being me – knowing you’re making comments on my sexual responses. You’re lucky I don’t blush like you, because that’s kinda embarrassing, you know.”

“Well…. It’s not like I’m saying you’re no good in bed. Just what you like and don’t like… so I can be… better.”

“What about what you like, Ryo?” Dee asked softly. “How would I know? I can’t read your mind and it’s not a topic that you would prefer to sit down and discuss.”

His pants zipped up, Ryo turned to Dee as he put on a shirt. He left the shirt open as he studied his partner sitting on the bed. Dee looked slightly uncomfortable. Dee was attempting to tiptoe around the subject, something he did not do well. Direct and to the point was Dee’s usual style.

Ryo decided to give him a break by going right to the point. “I promise, Dee. You’ll know,” he replied in a tone of voice that made Dee look up in surprise.

Dee continued to stare at Ryo in shock. Ryo was almost certain his partner was not registering his still half undressed state.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Dee finally replied when he remembered he could talk.

“Dee, the reason why I don’t’ want you to have access to the book is because I want some element of surprise. Because that’s the only reason I can see you opening the book, or any like it in the first place. To find out what I’m thinking.”

Dee laughed. “Hey, there’s some things in there I never thought of,” he admitted with a grin. He glanced up cautiously at Ryo. “A few I’m afraid you might want to try.”

“That you don’t?” Ryo asked, noticing what the look on Dee’s face meant. He moved to stand before his dark haired lover still sitting on the bed.

Dee nodded.

“Like what?” Ryo asked nervously.

“See, this is something we at least need to communicate.”

“And see, I am talking to you about it now,” Ryo retorted.

He was blushing slightly, but had to assure Dee he was wrong about his not being able to sit down and discuss such topics. It was one of the things he learned between the book and video – good communication between partners. Ryo looked thoughtful for a moment as he studied Dee. He realized his partner was working hard at the moment to pass off his usual devil may care attitude. Meaning while he took the direct approach, Dee was suddenly uncomfortable with the topic. Yet it did not stop him from saying what he felt.

Ryo frowned. “I – I guess I shouldn’t assume because you’re so experience that you like everything.” He blushed more, looking down.

Dee just nodded, his eyes taking in how Ryo was now uncomfortable even with the good start in discussing what they were. “Ah,” he waved off casually, “anything to do with what we did this afternoon….” He grinned up at Ryo. “I’m all for it, you know. At least with you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ryo was smiling again.

“I… I guess I should admit that I never…what we did today, that is. I mean, I thought about it. Lots of times…. But never dared to…. I just didn’t trust anyone,” Dee babbled on, being flustered as he usually did when he hit topics he was uncomfortable with, unsure of himself, or just too emotional for him to handle his usual way. “I mean.... I really start to think about it ever since we got together. It’s the first time I knew I finally wanted to know what it would be like. That’s because I love you, Ryo, and I trust you completely.”

Ryo reached out to caress Dee’s cheek. “I’m glad. We’re equal then, because that’s how I feel about you,” he said softly, smiling down at Dee. He could not help the fond smile whenever Dee would get flustered around him. He felt for Dee, but a part of him found Dee so adorable when he got like that, and it was so endearing. “Keep talking. I’m listening.”

Dee smiled back at Ryo as he covered Ryo’s hand with his, their eyes meeting. Ryo had helped bolster his courage and he found his footing again. “There’s some other things in here however,” he said as he picked up the book. He flipped the pages to the table of contents, then to the page he wanted. “I’ve heard others rave about it, but again, it was just one of those things that I never had a partner I felt comfortable enough to try with.”

“What’s that?” Ryo asked, trying to look at the book Dee was holding to keep from him seeing.

Dee gave him a delightfully wicked grin as he finally turned the book for Ryo to see, along with all his post-it notes.

Ryo blushed. Dee smiled. Even if Ryo had left that section unmarked with no notes, Dee still would have known what Ryo felt about it by the way he blushed.

Dee mused about how well he knew his partner to know Ryo did not have one type of blush. There was the, “Geez, I’m an idiot and everyone knows it now,” blush. Then there was his, “I’m too shy/embarrassed to talk about this,” blush. And Dee’s favorite: “Oh shit, I’m busted!” blush.

That was the one Dee watched on Ryo’s face. “Maybe,” he suggested softly, “if you’re too embarrassed to get our first toys, I can.”

Ryo’s eyes lifted to his hopefully. “I’d like to be able to get some myself one day. But, yeah, for now, go ahead.” Ryo mentally corrected, ‘Be able to go into a store and buy them, that is, instead of mail ordering.’ He decided to keep that surprise to himself, since Dee had confirmed he was all for the idea.

“Sweet!” He handed the book to Ryo as he stood up. “Well then. Bikky should be home soon, so I’ll take that shower now, while you lock up your stash.”

As Dee started to leave the room, Ryo called out to him, “Dee, maybe once in a while, we can sit down together and go through… make sure we both agree… you know.”

Dee smiled lovingly at Ryo. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
